


A Night Out

by Lapinou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, basically just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: Genderbent Kurotsukki. Tsukki goes to the bar alone on a Friday night with one thing in mind: shes not going home alone. She runs into the annoyingly attractive teaching assistant of her calc class, Kuroo, who's not who she expected to spend the night with, but way better than she hoped for.





	A Night Out

Tsukki reflected on all the decisions that brought her to be waiting on the (annoyingly long) line to get into the only club within a reasonable distance from her apartment. Everyone around her was chatting away with the group of friends they had come with, but Tsukki didn’t have anyone with her. Was it a smart decision to go alone? Probably not. But she hadn’t put on makeup and an arguably slutty outfit and thrown back two shots before even leaving her apartment just to have a fun night with friends. She was standing on this line alone and decently on her way to intoxicated because she had no intention of going back to her apartment that night. At least not alone. 

The bouncer gave her an odd look when she approached which Tsukki gave no mind to. She simply handed the guy her ID with a steadfast look and he stamped her hand and let her in without comment.  
Immediately after walking through the doors her ears were bombarded by some shitty pop remix. If it was any indication of the music selection that night she was not pleased. Normally it would pain her to the point of bribing the DJ to play a couple of songs she suggested, but that night she didn’t care. She would have no qualms with the DJ as long as the music was loud enough to discourage talking  
and the beat was good enough for dancing. 

But she needed more alcohol in her system before dancing would cross her mind, so she made a beeline straight to the bar. It was a Thursday night and the bar was packed with people getting large pitchers of mixed drinks for their special Thursday price so she had to push her way through the crowd before she could reach the bartender. She managed to flag him down surprisingly quickly, maybe thanks to her height which was augmented by her heels, and order a shot of whatever brand of rum was the cheapest that night. As soon as she handed over the money she picked up the glass, threw her head back and downed the shot. She couldn’t hide the wince that appeared on her face from the sting it left in her throat as she returned the glass to the counter.

A low whistle sounded next to her. She was about ready to kill whatever guy she assumed had just cat called her, but she spun around to see a pair of familiar cat-like eyes and smug grin attached to a very feminine body. 

“Didn’t know you could take a shot like that, Tsukki.” Kuroo commented from where she sat on a stool, very obviously looking Tsukki up and down. Tsukki rolled her eyes. Of course she would run into someone she knows. And of course that person would be Kuroo, the annoyingly hot and infuriatingly smart teaching assistant from her calculous class. She would be lying if she said Kuroo hadn’t caught Tsukki gazing at her multiple times during lecture when she was supposed to be paying attention. 

Her evening get up was even more attractive than her everyday look in class, although her hair was the same mess of curls cascading over her shoulder. Everything she wore was black with the exception of a red plaid flannel she had tied around her waist. The drape neckline of her shirt gave a lovely view of the roundness of her chest that made Tsukki blush out of arousal and embarrassment of her own lack of cleavage. Kuroo’s eyes were tastefully covered in a dark eyeshadow that added to the intensity of her gaze. Tsukki collected herself before she could stare. 

“Yeah well guess what, there are somethings even you don’t know.” Tsukki replied snidely and turned to leave. There was another bar upstairs she could get more drinks from if she wanted. But Kuroo grabbed her wrist before she could put distance between them. 

“Hey wait! Are you here with anyone? Let me buy you a drink.” Kuroo didn’t let go of her wrist. Tsukki paused. She made it a point to look annoyed as she turned around, but she wasn’t about to turn down free alcohol. She leaned against the bar counter next to Kuroo.

Kuroo flagged down the bartender. “Two shots of Jack. Gentleman please.” Tsukki raised an eyebrow at her. Either Kuroo had money to spare or she was trying to impress Tsukki with nice alcohol.

“I don’t see you here with anyone.” Tsukki pointed out because she was suddenly feeling oddly self-conscious about her lack of company. Also in attempt to figure out why Kuroo was buying her a drink. She wouldn’t think anything of it 

“I was until my friend left me for a girl. Third wheeling is no fun so I came down here.” Kuroo responded truthfully. “But what’s your story?” 

Casually, Kuroo stretched an arm around Tsukki’s waist and rested it on her hip. Her expression didn’t change, like she hadn’t even noticed it herself or thought nothing of it and yet Tsukki was hyper aware of its presence. Kuroo possessed such a casual confidence that Tsukki couldn’t tell if she was reading too far into the gesture. So she stood where she was, not sliding into the touch, or shying away from it either. 

“There’s no story. I’m just here.” Tsukki concluded. She didn’t want to leave the topic open for discussion. 

“Well aren’t we lucky we ran into each other then.” Kuroo concluded. 

Tsukki didn’t look to see the smirk she knew would be on Kuroo’s face. She watched the bartender flip two clean shot glasses onto the counter in front of them and pour the whiskey into both. Kuroo passed the bartender a card and signed the check all without taking her hand off of Tsukki. 

“Cheers to luck.” Kuroo raised her glass towards Tsukki. Tsukki rolled her eyes but did the same and clinked their glasses together. This time the liquor went down smoothly and a warm tingly sensation traveled down her throat. 

“Thanks…” Tsukki mumbled kind of awkwardly, unsure of how to take her leave from Kuroo or if she had something more planned than just one drink. 

“This is a good look for you.” Kuroo purred as she slid her hand along Tsukki’s exposed midriff and trailed it down into the front pocket of her jeans. Tsukki tried her best to suppress the shudder that radiated through her body. She knew she was horny, but still she was surprised by how excitedly her body was reacting to the touch. Her mind was reeling at the same time her body was heating up. Was Kuroo really hitting on her? And was she seriously enjoying it enough to consider her search for someone to spend the night with over? Maybe she was more desperate than she realized, or maybe it would take a few more drinks before she would willingly admit she had been fantasizing about this girl since the first day of the semester. 

“What do you expect? This is a club.” Tsukki replied. She didn’t know how to interpret Kuroo’s words. She had no idea how drunk Kuroo was at that point. Kuroo began pulling Tsukki towards her in a way that Tsukki knew she could stop her if she wanted, but she took the suggestion and leaned, practically sitting, on the edge of Kuroo’s lap.

“How many drinks until you stop biting my head off every time I say something?” Kuroo chuckled. Her tone wasn’t annoyed, but instead amused. Kuroo had always proven herself to be immune to Tsukki’s cut throat sarcasm, and Tsukki could never decide if it was more of an infuriating or appealing quality. 

“I would be dead at that point.” Tsukki answered without skipping a beat. 

“Mmm that’s what I figured.” Kuroo murmured. Tsukki could feel the words from Kuroo’s lips that were pressed against the skin of her back. She punctuated her sentence with a small kiss and sparks shot throughout Tsukki’s body again. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she didn’t care that they were in the middle of a bar surrounded by people who could see Kuroo pressing kisses along her back with her hand massaging gently up and down her thigh. She didn’t care because it was exactly what she wanted and the only decency left in her was stopping her from turning around and demanding more. Still she didn’t want Kuroo to know how desperately she already wanted her, and how much every movement she made, even just her presence alone, was turning her on. She just hoped Kuroo couldn’t feel her heart hammering in her chest as she kissed along her back and didn’t notice how she squirmed when her kisses made their way up to the back of her neck.

“Do you want to go dance?” Kuroo’s mouth finally left Tsukki to ask.

“Okay.” Tsukki replied after a moment as though she had to consider it first.

“Hey look at you getting the answer right.” Kuroo snickered. Tsukki elbowed her. 

“Asshole.” Tsukki shook her head. She was probably only feeding Kuroo’s obvious ego by agreeing to all of this, but at some point she knew she had stopped caring. Kuroo laughed and patted Tsukki’s hip, a signal to get up. She took Tsukki’s hand as she led her through the crowded entranceway and up the stairs to the even more crowded dance floor. The upstairs was a significant amount hotter than downstairs, it was a gross combination of humid and crowded that Tsukki, if she was sober, would have despised. Even in her current state it wasn’t exactly enjoyable, but the room was dark and the music was loud and Tsukki wanted nothing more than to join the couples that were practically having clothed sex on the dance floor. 

Kuroo pushed her way through the crowd over to the wall closest to the DJ. Happy with their location, Kuroo used her grasp on Tsukki’s wrist to spin her around and trap her against her body. Tsukki was usually self-conscious of her height, especially when it came to dancing of any sort as not many girls were taller than her, but Kuroo didn’t seem bothered by the couple of inches Tsukki had on her.  
Her hips began swaying back and forth to the beat of the music, body pressing up against Tsukki’s back while her arms wrapped around Tsukki’s waist. Tsukki followed her lead and moved her hips in rhythm with Kuroo, pressing her ass back into her. It was everything she came there for that night, but she almost couldn’t believe it was happening. 

The more time passed, the more alcohol entered her system, the more Tsukki could feel her body loosening and the less she cared about anyone seeing Kuroo’s wandering hand venture under the hem of her shirt. Their surroundings were illuminated in occasional flashes of colored light but Tsukki was in her own world and that world started and ended with the feeling of Kuroo moving against her and the lips that were now connected to her neck. Tsukki wanted those lips to claim hers. But there was no talking between them; if Tsukki wanted something she would have to say it with her body. She bent her knees so she could lower her body and grind back harder against Kuroo. She looked back over her shoulder, their lips now separated by only a couple of inches. 

There was only a couple of seconds delay before Kuroo closed the space between their lips during which she gazed between Tsukki’s eyes down to her lips, but it felt like much longer to Tsukki whose heart was racing in anticipation. But suddenly Kuroo was spinning her around to face her and locking their lips together. Tsukki was glad for the loud music that covered up the half shocked, half pleased noise that she felt vibrate in her chest. Her world became even smaller, confined to only the lips that slid against hers. Somehow Tsukki wasn’t surprised by Kuroo’s eager, skillful use of her tongue; Kuroo kissed her in much the same way in the dreams that Tsukki was now intoxicated enough to admit she had about her: teasing but satisfying. Tsukki had no problem matching her enthusiasm which only spurred Kuroo on further. They were building off of each other to the point where Kuroo had to break them apart, close to panting. 

“Your kissing is better than your math.” Kuroo had to yell over the music even at their close proximity. Leave it up to Kuroo to hit on her with an insult.  
“Fuck you.” Tsukki snapped back. It was the only counter her flustered mind could come up with on the spot, but the grin that spread on Kuroo’s face made her feel like she had walked straight into a trap. 

“That can be arranged.” Kuroo slid a hand into Tsukki’s back pocket as she replied and leaned her head down to suck on the junction of where Tsukki’s shoulder met her neck. A wave of arousal shot down to Tsukki’s groin. This girl was an infuriating combination of annoying and sexy, but Tsukki wanted her desperately. She could already feel the wetness soaking between her legs. “My place or yours?” She asked in as close to a lowered voice as the loud atmosphere would allow. 

Tsukki didn’t even know how serious Kuroo was given how sarcastic and teasing she always was, but when Tsukki responded ‘yours’ anyway Kuroo took her hand once again to lead her back downstairs. 

The cool night air was a refreshing sensation to her overheated body. As the noise of the club faded away behind them a ringing started up in Tsukki’s ears. Without the atmosphere of the club it was somehow still a strange reality to Tsukki to be walking down the street in the middle of the night next to Kuroo. Maybe Tsukki couldn’t wrap her head around it because it was Kuroo she was going home with; Kuroo who was supposed to be a helpful resource in class but instead who Tsukki had practically drooled over every lecture. But now she became Kuroo who was suddenly interested in her too and Kuroo who she was about to put her hands all over and finally going to know the taste of and…. Tsukki had half a mind to ask how far away Kuroo lived, but stopped herself before she could come across sounding too eager. 

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Tsukki’s waist as they walked together with her thumb lightly rubbing the exposed skin at her waist. The motion was minimal, but Tsukki was hyperaware of the feeling of Kuroo’s skin touching hers. For once in Kuroo’s life she didn’t have much to say while they walked home leaving Tsukki’s imagination and arousal to take over. 

“Almost there, I live in that one.” Kuroo pointed further down the line of apartments they were passing, stopping Tsukki before she got too in depth imagining Kuroo with a strap on. Tsukki was glad the walk was over because the wetness in-between her legs was making it uncomfortable to move around. Kuroo’s apartment was larger than Tsukki’s with enough space in the kitchen and living room area to make her envious. But she didn’t have much time to look around because as soon as they got inside Kuroo directed them right to her bedroom. Tsukki tried looking curiously around Kuroo’s room before Kuroo was grabbing her wrist again and nearly shoving her onto the edge of her bed. She pulled out her phone and navigated around for a few seconds before music started playing from speakers behind them. 

“Music, really?” Tsukki asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“What? I still have some dance left in my system.” Kuroo answered shamelessly as she began to sway to the slow beat. The music at the club was loud and fast but this was slow and intimate and it reflected in Kuroo’s dancing. Her body moved in seductive patterns of rolls and bends and her hands traveled across her body… She was dancing just for Tsukki and it made Tsukki’s heart pound against her chest. Kuroo untied the flannel she was wearing around her waist and right after she started dragging her top up and over her head leaving just a lacy black bra behind. Her appealingly full boobs were so close to Tsukki’s face that she couldn’t stop herself from staring; she wanted desperately to get her mouth on them. But then Kuroo was undoing the button of her jeans and wriggling out of them until she stood in front of Tsukki in nothing but her underwear and Tsukki didn’t know where she wanted to look the most anymore. 

Kuroo placed her hands on Tsukki’s shoulders and climbed onto the bed to straddle Tsukki’s lap. Her body rolled against Tsukki, arms raised over her head and then eventually caressed down the side of Tsukki’s face and torso to the hem of her shirt which she began to raise. Tsukki let her pull the garment off of her. 

Kuroo ground her hips down in waves to the beat of the music and her hands went behind her back to undo her bra. Tsukki finally indulged herself and sucked on the soft skin of Kuroo’s chest that was now too close and too exposed to resist. Her mouth tugged and sucked and massaged until by the time she pulled away there was already a clearly defined patch of red tainting the otherwise untouched skin. Suddenly as if the act switched something on in Kuroo, Tsukki was forced down on the bed and Kuroo claimed her lips in a kiss hungrier than they had shared at the club. Tsukki gasped in shock but quickly adjusted to kiss her back just as fiercely. Kuroo bit and tugged at Tsukki’s bottom lip before she disconnected them and smirked down at the red-faced Tsukki. 

“Do you like it rough, Tsukki? You seem like the type.” Kuroo questioned with a grin. 

“What the fuck does that mean, ‘I seem like the type.’” Tsukki shot back, but her eyes darted away nervously. 

“Am I wrong?” Kuroo pushed. 

“…no.” Tsukki admitted and then looked back at Kuroo. 

“Mmm… I thought so.” Kuroo hummed contentedly. Tsukki was too distracted to wonder what exactly made Kuroo think that because she began trailing open mouthed kisses down her throat. When she got down to below her collar bone she took the skin between her teeth and bit. Tsukki’s back arched off the mattress and an excited sounding gasp escaped her lips before she could hold it back. Kuroo noticed and chuckled. “Oh very good.” She purred. Tsukki squirmed and jumped under Kuroo as she continued sucking and nipping at the skin around Tsukki’s chest, stopping only momentarily to take off Tsukki’s bra and then continue on the newly exposed skin.

By the time she was done, Tsukki’s chest was a mosaic of various shaped spots of reds and purples and teeth marks Kuroo had so generously left. Kuroo sat up straight, her legs on either side of Tsukki’s hips, and gazed down at her handiwork. 

She unbuttoned Tsukki’s pants and Tsukki lifted her hips so she could take them off. Tsukki had worn her favorite pair of ‘gonna-get-some’ panties on purpose; they were black and lacey and the cut made her butt look amazing, but now that she was under Kuroo’s inspection she felt oddly embarrassed of the fact. 

Kuroo smiled as she admired them and ran her hand over the delicate lace. Tsukki tried desperately to read into her expression. She seemed… amused, like she found it pleasing for more than aesthetic reasons. 

Kuroo’s fingers ghosted all over across the top of Tsukki’s panties and along the sides of her thighs sparking a pleasurable shock through Tsukki’s body. Her body jumped instantly at the contact.

“Oh you’re sensitive.” Kuroo amusement only seemed to grow. “I think there was more to your story that you neglected to tell me tonight. I think you went to the bar alone ‘cause you just really needed to get some, am I wrong?” Kuroo’s emphasis on ‘really’ wasn’t even an exaggeration of the truth, but Tsukki wished she could tell her it was.

“Why are you such a fucking pain?” Tsukki snapped and kept eye contact with Kuroo despite the embarrassment she felt. Kuroo laughed.

“Hey, hey, no need to be embarrassed. We can be honest with each other. But you’re so wet I don’t even need an answer.” Kuroo slid her fingers up between her legs, feeling the soaked fabric. Tsukki’s thighs quivered. 

“Does your mouth do anything besides talk or should I just leave now?” Tsukki was able to keep herself together enough to deadpan. Kuroo laughed again. It really was amazing how she never got insulted  
by Tsukki’s sharp tongue. 

“Chill, I’m just getting started.” She answered and slipped Tsukki’s underwear off. “I promise I’ll make you feel good, Tsukki.” 

A shot of arousal ran straight down to Tsukki’s groin at the nearly predatory look on Kuroo’s face as she gazed down at her and spread her legs wide. It was rewarding enough to watch Kuroo’s face disappear between her legs, even more so to feel the first touch of Kuroo’s tongue on her slickened folds. Tsukki relaxed into the mattress as Kuroo began to lick up the length between her lips and enveloped her clit in her mouth when she got there. Kuroo’s tongue flicked this way and that, up and down, side to side… staying in tune to Tsukki’s reactions, trying to learn what she liked and repeating it. 

Tsukki could already feel the pleasure building from the stimulation. A whole week’s worth of getting off by her own hand and toys couldn’t compare to the warm pleasurable sensation of Kuroo eating her out. After so much build up all night it felt even better than she anticipated. Finally she was getting what she needed. The closer she got to the edge the more her body squirmed and her hips wriggled under Kuroo’s mouth. Her breathing was growing heavy and ragged until suddenly the stimulation was gone.

“Tsukki.” Kuroo raised her head to whine. “Why don’t you let me hear your cute voice.”

“Kuroo!” Tsukki groaned attempting to convey her annoyance but the tone of her voice betrayed her into sounding needy. 

“Mmm… tell me it feels good.” Kuroo purred and kissed along the inside of Tsukki’s thigh. 

“God you’re so--!” Tsukki groaned in reluctance, but cut herself off because her entire body was demanding Kuroo’s mouth back on her. “It feels… it feels good, Kuroo, it feels so good…. Please.” She whined. She could feel the sides of Kuroo’s lips turn up in a grin against her skin. 

Relief rushed over Tsukki when Kuroo went back to ravishing her. Kuroo slid a long slender finger inside of her and Tsukki’s hips rocked back against the addition, looking for more. Encouraged by Tsukki’s response Kuroo added a second finger and thrust both faster in and out. 

Tsukki let herself be swept away by the waves of pleasure building inside her. Her tongue seemed to be loosened from before because she let out quiet moans and gasps between her panting breaths much to Kuroo’s pleasure. The release she was chasing was so close, she could feel her pleasure about to climax.

“Are you going to cum for me, Tsukki?” Kuroo teased. When she went back down her tongue darted faster around her clit and her mouth sucked even harder and finally it brought Tsukki over the edge. Tsukki’s legs, her torso, her feet, and her hands which ended up in Kuroo’s mess of hair, clenched tightly as she rode out her climax. It was the fast kind of orgasm: the one that built quickly out of desperation and faded just as rapidly. Kuroo gently worked her through it, diligently continuing the stimulation until Tsukki’s hands fell back to her sides as the feeling wore away. 

Kuroo sat up and shook out her wrist. She smiled down at Tsukki in her afterglow, admiring the flush of her cheeks and the relieved look in her eyes.

“I’d been wondering if I would ever have a chance to get between these gorgeous legs.” Kuroo mused. She lifted one of Tsukki’s long legs gently and pressed her lips against the skin in a gesture of admiration. 

“You’ve thought about this before?!” Tsukki shot up on her elbows, her eyes wide with shock. 

“Plenty of times.” Kuroo admitted with no trace of shame on her face. “Not so much at first, but then I noticed you looking at me all the time, and I thought I might have a chance.”  
Tsukki felt a surge of embarrassment that she hadn’t been as sly in stealing glances at her hot teacher’s assistant as she thought she was. Even more so at the fact that Kuroo had been fantasizing about her. She couldn’t believe Kuroo was questioning if she would have a chance with her. The sudden change of perspective on the situation had Tsukki’s head reeling. 

“Sometimes in class, sometimes here in this room alone.” Kuroo continued. Tsukki wondered how much of her shameless confession was just part of her nonchalant personality and how much was the effect of whatever amount of alcohol was running through her system. “Sometimes I’d imagine you would come to my office hours with a question and you’d end up on your knees under my desk.”

“God do you have any shame at all?” Tsukki didn’t think her face could get any redder. 

“Enough to not to flirt with you in class.” Kuroo answered. Tsukki rolled her eyes and sat up, Kuroo still on her lap. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Tsukki shook her head. Their faces were close enough for Tsukki to look from one golden eye to the other, amazed that she could ever be this close. 

“I take that as a compliment.” Kuroo laughed and guided Tsukki back down onto the mattress. “I don’t know where you thought you were going, but I’m nowhere near done with you.”  
Tsukki felt arousal flood her system again. She watched with bated breath as Kuroo got up from on top of her and went to her bedside drawer to retrieve something. She came back over with a harness, a purple silicone dildo, and a bottle of lube. Tsukki’s eyes widened at the sight. 

“You seemed to like my fingers so… would you mind if we tried this? It’s clean I promise.” Kuroo held up a hand innocently. 

“Sure, yea.” Tsukki tried to appear less entranced than she was. She doubted she had ever seen anything as sexy in her life as the sight of Kuroo getting into her strap on, getting ready to fuck her. She was completely captivated, unable to tear her eyes away. Once everything was secure Kuroo reached for the lube and Tsukki remembered how to do anything other than stare in time to stop her. 

“Wait.” She caught a confused looking Kuroo’s wrist. Tsukki never imagined wanting to put something phallic in her mouth before, but this particular dick was attached to Kuroo, and that apparently made all the difference. She lowered herself comfortably in front of Kuroo and wrapped her mouth around the toy. She looked up and was pleased to see Kuroo with wide eyes staring back at her; it was clear she wasn’t expecting that. 

Taking as much of the toy into her mouth as she could, she swirled her tongue around the head of it. There was no physical pleasure either of them would derive from it, but she felt compelled to do it as a sort of act of admiration of how damn hot Kuroo looked with it on. Kuroo very obviously did not mind. She watched entranced with a hand running through Tsukki’s hair encouragingly. 

“God you look so hot like this…” Kuroo muttered. Tsukki wanted to Kuroo she was the one who had no idea how hot she looked. “I want to fuck you slow and hard until you can’t hold yourself back anymore.” 

Tsukki nearly moaned at the way Kuroo’s words sent waves of arousal down to her groin. She pulled off after whatever indeterminate amount of time she felt like was enough and wiped her mouth off then looked up at Kuroo, waiting for her next move. 

“Have you had your fill now, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked teasingly while she squeezed lube into her hand and slathered it onto the dildo. 

“I’m ready for you to fuck me if that’s what you mean.” Tsukki cut to the chase. Kuroo chuckled. She pushed Tsukki back down gently onto the bed. 

“The only way this is going to work is if you tell me what feels good, alright?” Kuroo looked up at Tsukki for confirmation while her fingers began stretching her. 

“Alright.” Tsukki answered. She watched in anticipation as Kuroo started pushing the dildo in after she was stretched to two fingers. The toy itself was a comfortable size, a little over two fingers in width and just enough length to please without being intimidating. 

Kuroo was gentle as she eased inside and stopped at the base to check on Tsukki. But Tsukki was eager to get started. 

“You asked me if I liked it rough before and now you’re treating me like I’m going to break.” Tsukki pointed out. 

“Hey now I’m just making sure you’re comfortable. I’m not exactly used to having a penis.” Kuroo replied defensively. Tsukki would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so worked up. 

“I’m fine, now please fuck me or I’ll ride you myself.” Tsukki pleaded. Kuroo’s eyes widened with arousal. She pulled her hips back to retract the dildo and eased back in again. Tsukki was about to yell at her again for being too gentle when Kuroo picked up the pace and began a deep steady rhythm. Tsukki ate up the sight of Kuroo thrusting her hips in and back, in and back, her chest bouncing slightly with the movements; it was intoxicating. 

“A little faster.. and higher…” Tsukki instructed. Kuroo carefully obliged and Tsukki let out a pleased hum. Kuroo smiled down at her. She felt confident enough at that point to bend over and support herself with her arms so she could lock her lips with Tsukki’s. Tsukki wrapped her arms around the back of Kuroo’s neck and buried a hand in her mess of curls, pulling her closer. She loved getting lost in this girl, feeling so connected and wrapped up in each other… everything was fueling Tsukki’s desire for more. They stayed like that for a while, Kuroo thrusting rhythmically deep into Tsukki’s slick entrance and both of them were content to savor every sensation the other was giving them. Tsukki never had a one night stand before, but she could only imagine not all of them were this intense. And she didn’t have an explanation for why; she could question later what made them so physically compatible, but right now she was only interested in enjoying the best sex she’d had in a long time. 

“Faster.” Tsukki request breathlessly when she could feel the pleasure starting to come to a height. Kuroo pulled one of Tsukki’s legs up over her shoulder and pounded even faster into her. The bed was creaking with the strain and Tsukki was letting out quiet huffs of breath with every exhale. Kuroo moved her mouth to Tsukki’s neck so she could enjoy the cute sounds escaping her mouth that grew louder when she began to suck at the skin there. 

Kuroo could tell Tsukki was falling apart under her. The leg over her shoulder began to shake and tense up and her body couldn’t seem to stay still on the mattress any longer. Tsukki trailed a hand down to her clit to massage the sensitive area in search of more stimulation to bring her to orgasm. The added sensation had her arching her back off the bed and into Kuroo and it wasn’t long before her climax overcame her with a gasp escaping her mouth. Kuroo seemed to enjoy watching Tsukki ease through the euphoria. 

“That worked even better than I thought.” Kuroo spoke up after a minute. “Maybe I should’ve been born with a dick.” She said as she pulled out of Tsukki.

“Well apparently you have a natural talent.” Tsukki replied as she caught her breath. 

“Glad we live in a world with dildos.” Kuroo chuckled. 

“Take it off now though.” Tsukki instructed. 

“Oh? You’re calling the shots now?” Kuroo didn’t seem like she minded, quite the opposite actually, she was grinning. Tsukki rolled her eyes. She grabbed Kuroo’s hips on either side once the strap on was removed and pulled her body forward. 

“Just come here.” Tsukki licked her lips to make her intentions clear. Kuroo’s eyes widened and Tsukki enjoyed the flustered look that caused a brief lapse in Kuroo’s cool and collected persona. She hoped she was about to see a lot more of it soon. Kuroo crawled on her knees up Tsukki to hover just above her face. Tsukki admired the sight as she squeezed and kneaded the skin of Kuroo’s toned thighs. As needy as she had been that night for her own pleasure, she was equally as hungry to taste Kuroo and give her just as much pleasure out of the night. 

“Do you work out a lot?” Tsukki inquired, figuring the answer had to be yes. 

“Yea, I used to play volleyball in high school, and you get in a habit of staying in shape ya’ know?” Kuroo replied. 

“Yea I know, I used to play too.” Although she was much less dedicated to working out than Kuroo seemed to be. “God your thighs are so fucking nice.” She admitted. Kuroo laughed in response but Tsukki could hear the nervous embarrassment in the tone. 

Tsukki spread Kuroo’s lips with her fingers and licked a long stripe up the nicely pink and slick folds. For not having anything done to her, Kuroo was already nicely wet. Kuroo’s body jumped cutely at the first contact. Tsukki set her tongue to work exploring all over from Kuroo’s entrance up to her clit. If she was being honest, she spent the first minute or so worried she wouldn’t be able to make Kuroo feel good, or not as good as Kuroo made her feel. But the more she got adjusted to it the better she became at reading Kuroo’s body language and the more she remembered how to do this.  
Kuroo reached a hand out and her upper body leaned forward to use the wall as support when her legs started to tremble. 

“A-ah fuck, Tsukki…” Kuroo muttered. Tsukki moved her grip to rest on the back of Kuroo’s thighs so Kuroo was free to squirm and rock and use Tsukki’s mouth as she’d like. She didn’t mind being practically smothered, she concentrated on what her mouth could do to make Kuroo feel better and better. Kuroo didn’t seem to have any shame over being vocal, she let out plenty of soft pleasured moans. Aside from the finding her sounds sexy, Tsukki appreciated knowing what she was doing was working for Kuroo. It was rewarding to see Kuroo so worked up, she was even sexier than Tsukki imagined she would be. 

Her hands found their way up to take the soft fullness of Kuroo’s ass into her grasp. God it was nice. She gave the fullness a nice smack with her palm and Kuroo gasped. 

“Sorry... should’ve asked.” Tsukki’s mouth left its work to apologize. 

“Not it’s… its fine. It’s good actually.” Kuroo was catching her breath. Tsukki smiled and gave another loud smack to Kuroo’s ass before she went back to eating her out. Kuroo’s hands tightened their grip on the headboard. 

Tsukki concentrated most of her efforts on Kuroo’s clit, alternating between strokes and flicks around the swollen bud. It didn’t take long before Kuroo was as wound up as before their brief interlude and her hips were back to riding Tsukki’s face. It seemed to excite Kuroo when Tsukki added occasional smacks on her ass so she kept it up. Kuroo’s hips rocked faster and her thighs were shaking and Tsukki did everything she could to keep her moving closer to her climax. The gasping moan Kuroo made when finally came was something Tsukki treasured. Tsukki could feel Kuroo tighten beneath her mouth before relaxing as Kuroo’s pleased gasps turned to panting breaths and her hips slowed and finally stilled. 

Tsukki took some much needed deep breaths of air. Above her Kuroo straightened up and ran a hand through the front of her now tangled hair. 

“Jesus, Tsukki tell me again why we do this sooner?” Kuroo asked. She sat back on Tsukki’s torso. She had a nice pink flush across her tanned skin. 

“Did you already forget you’re practically my teacher?” Tsukki pointed out. 

“Sure but I’m a student too you know. Just older and better at advanced calc than you.” Kuroo grinned. Tsukki’s eyelids dropped into a flat stare. 

“I preferred it when your mouth was too busy to talk.” Tsukki snapped back. Kuroo laughed. 

“I wouldn’t mind going back down there again if that’s the case.” She smiled and then immediately after, yawned. “On second thought I’m pretty worn out.” She got up from the bed and grabbed her phone to check the time, the playlist she put on before long since ended. It was already 2 a.m. 

Tsukki was tired too now that the sex fueled adrenaline was wearing off. She understood what that meant, she sat up and started to gather her things to leave. 

“Yeah I’ll head home.” She said as she began to redress. Kuroo looked up from her phone and grabbed Tsukki’s wrist. 

“Hey, wait.” She started and when Tsukki looked over at her she seemed to lose some of the conviction that caused her to speak up. Tsukki didn’t know what she was about to say but she seemed uncharacteristically unsure of herself. “It’s really late I don’t want you to walk back alone in the dark, you can stay over if you want.” She let go of a surprised looking Tsukki’s wrist. Tsukki wasn’t exactly experienced with one night stands, but she knew they usually didn’t involve staying until morning. But she was tired and a long walk away from home and dizzy from the alcohol processing in her system so staying the night there sounded like a much nicer idea. 

“Okay.” Tsukki agreed. 

“Great, well I’ll go get us some water.” Kuroo left the room. 

They both got ready for bed, Tsukki borrowing some mouthwash and a T-shirt from Kuroo to sleep in, and then climbed in together. Tsukki wasn’t sure what Kuroo’s thoughts were with cuddling a hookup buddy after sex but she didn’t have to wonder long because Kuroo shimmied up to her as soon as they were under the covers and let out a content sigh. 

All at once there was a chin on her shoulder, a warm body against her back, a pair of arms wrapped around her lean torso and warm hands that had made their way under her shirt to rest on her stomach. Tsukki took a deep breath and relaxed into the hold as she let it out. 

“Can you turn off the light?” Kuroo mumbled sleepily against her shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Tsukki responded and reached over to do so. In the dark all she could feel and all she could hear was the rise and fall of Kuroo’s chest and the soft, steady exhales of breath by her ear. 

She never thought she would end up falling asleep with her calculus T.A drifting off behind her-- her fantasies only ever took her as far as the sex—and as weird as it might be if she thought about it too hard, she was enjoying it. It was comforting to have the warmth of another person beside her, and Kuroo’s scent and the smell of her room was nicely relaxing. Her exhausted and satiated body fell asleep faster that night than she ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Talk to me about Kurotsukki on my tumblr (ritzypotato) !!


End file.
